Happy New Year
by Iceycream7
Summary: Cece and Logan expect to have to endure a vacation with each other. But they don't expect to endure an unexpected detour, leaving the two of them stranded. Will this bring them closer? Or will they get into trouble before they realize their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cece's POV:

"Cece come out here. We have something to tell you!" I heard my mom call to me. I sighed and rolled off my bed where I had been writing a song. I had just finished the lyrics and now all I needed was the music. I walked into my living room to see my mom, Rocky, Jeremy, Flynn, Ty, and Logan waiting for me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. My mom had recently called off her engagement with Jeremy at the actual wedding, but we still saw him around occasionally. He and my mom both agreed that they wanted to stay friends. But with everyone gathered her like this, things looked fishy.

"Jeremy has a surprise for us." My mom smiled.

"Well we already know." Flynn bragged.

"The point is," Jeremy cut in, "is that I want to take all of you to Palm Springs to celebrate this New Years with me!" I froze. Palm Springs was the best place ever! It was sunny, hot, full of cute boys, had a beach and pools, you could get tan, and Jeremy was rich which meant hello beach house!

"Awesome!" I cried. "Thanks Jeremy!"

"You're very welcome." He smiled and stood up. "Well I've got some planning to do, but I will be back here at your place for dinner to discuss details." He told my mom and then he and Logan left.

"Mom, this is awesome!" I squealed.

"I'm really excited too." She smiled. "And Rocky and Ty will be watching the house for us while we're gone."

"Yeah your mom is paying us." Rocky laughed.

"That's funny." I smiled.

"And Logan says there's this awesome skate park there with tons of cool things to do tricks on!" Flynn spilled.

"Ah, but of course Logan has to come and ruin in all." I moaned.

"Cece, maybe it won't be so bad. Plus, Jeremy is getting us our family our own hotel room, so we only use the beach house during the day. So you don't have to see him if you don't want to. I think Palm Springs is big enough for the both of you." My mom laughed.

Rocky came back to my room with me to help me pack.

"Should I pack the green sparkle halter top, or the blue?" I asked.

"Oh, definitely the green." Rocky swung her legs back and forth as she sat on my makeup mirror stool.

"But doesn't that make me look like Christmas with my red hair?" I worried.

"Mmmmm, maybe, but the green will look so much better on the beach."

"So would the blue."

"So do you want to take the blue?" Rocky asked.

"No, I want the green." I told her.

"Then take that one."

"…..or the blue." I sighed. "I'm gonna need a lot more time to pack, and a major shopping spree. I don't have much summer stuff right now, considering that it's the middle of winter in Chicago."

"True." Rocky agreed. "But will summer styles be out right now?"

"I'll find some somewhere." I decided.

"But the warm climate will be a nice change from Chicago's ice storms." Rocky agreed with me. "I bet you're excited for a break."

"And I bet you're excited for some money." She laughed as I brought up her new house watching job.

"But seriously, you have to send me pics and postcards and all that touristy junk." Rocky laughed. "Palm Beach is like a foreign land to us Chicago people."

"Yeah, really." I threw a cute pair of Hollister shorts into my sparkly silver suitcase. "Jeremy was super sweet to do this for us, especially after the fact that he and my mom just broke off their wedding because my mom cheated on him with her ex."

"Yeah, Jeremy is a nice guy for your mom to be friends with." Rocky brushed some loose hair out of her face.

"So wanna come with me on a shopping trip tomorrow?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Uh, yeah!" Rocky sat up immediately. "I'm gonna help you buy the hottest summer threads ever, so you can come back with a fancy new boyfriend!" she giggled.

"Cool, meet me here at 10 tomorrow and we'll catch the subway to the mall." I arranged our day.

"Cool, see ya!" Rocky climbed out my window and up the side fire escape to her room.

"See ya!" I called.

Logan's POV: 

When my dad told me he was inviting Cece's family on a vacation with us, let's just say I was less than thrilled.

"Dad, I thought you and Georgia ended whatever you had at the wedding." I argued with my dad before he dragged me over to their apartment to tell them the news.

"Yes, but we're still friends, son, and I still love their family and want to spend more time with them."

"But Dad, they're awful!" I whined.

"I know you and Cece have your differences, but can't you put those behind you for sake of the vacation?"

"No!" I yelled. "Dad, Cece is the most annoying thing ever! And she's selfish! I don't want to have to spend my Palm Springs New Year vacation with her walking around talking about boys and the mall."

"I think there is more to that girl than you think there is." My dad told me.

"Yeah, maybe she has another closet that I don't know about." I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe if you'd spend more time with her, you'd understand her life a lot better. And you love Flynn. Spend all your time with him if you wanna stay away from Cece."

"Can I just stay home then?"

"No you may not. You are coming and that's final!" my dad grabbed me and yanked me to the car.

So here I was stuck with the Jones family, Cece in particular, spending two weeks with them in another state. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cece's POV:

I hollered up the fire escape for Rocky to come down so we could hit the mall.

"Rocky, hustle it up!" I called to her.

"Coming!" I heard her muffled voice float down from her apartment. I walked over to my full length mirror and examined my appearance. Nice for a trip to the mall, but not overdoing it. Cute, but sexy. I was wearing my favorite pair of white, ripped skinny jeans. Then on top I was wearing a fish net red delicious tankini style Juicy Couture top which showed off my slim stomach and abs. I had my hip length, chain held, frosty blue purse over my shoulder and my lipstick was a fine shade of glimmering pink. My hair was straightened to a T, and I had woven bands of silver into it to make the auburn color stand out. Perfect!

"What do you think?" I turned to Rocky as she hopped into my living room.

"Oo, that's cute!" she gave her approval.

"Thanks, but today might be the last day I wear jeans. It's getting hot."

"And even hotter in Palm Springs." Rocky reminded.

"Yeah, and even hotter on me." I giggled and grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door.

I first insisted on jumping into H&M. Rocky gave me a skeptical look since they had a lot of knockoffs there, but it was cute and cheap, and yes, I did have a budget, so we stopped there. I purchased a super cute pair of polka dot overalls, some sparkle heels for clubbing, and an aqua blue high low crinkle skirt.

Next we jumped right over to Forever 21. I fell in love with the new add on to the store. They added a whole second level! We started on the bottom level looking through the shorts and shirts. I bought a few different shorts with different washes, each with rips and/or sparkles on them. Cute! Then for the tops I bought a cute jean, lace over, tie up belly shirt for the beach. I also added to my wardrobe: cute striped dress/shirt with a bow, shiny red spiked heels, hot pink converse all stars, a unicorn sweatshirt, panda earrings, and a cute clutch that had purple studs.

"I need a break!" Rocky sighed, collapsing onto a mall bench.

"Rocky," I whined, "that was only our second store!"

"Yeah, but it's lunch time." She complained.

"We came to shop." I reminded her.

"Eating isn't illegal." She sang.

"Oh fine, but I'm getting a salad. I don't want to look fat in my new bikini." I smiled to myself.

"That's cool." Rocky grabbed me and practically sprinted for the food court. I jumped in line at the Thai Lily while Rocky headed for Subway.

"One oriental mandarin salad please." I spoke up my order once I reached the front of the line.

"That sounds awfully fattening." A voice said from behind me. I turned.

"Logan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working at Bob's KaLosers or something?"

"It's Bob's KaBobs and I'm on break. Thought I'd come to tease you a bit and grab a bite." Logan smirked.

"Well for your info," I grabbed my salad and headed for a table, "the oriental salad is very healthy cause it has vegetables and fruit."

"Well at least I can eat what I want and not get fat." Logan grabbed his food and followed me.

"It's called a dancer's diet. It keeps us looking good, and able to move freely without fat like yours getting in the way." I gave him a sticky sweet smile over my shoulder and ran towards Rocky.

"Hey Rocky." I tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey." She turned to me. "I see Logan had break."

"Ugh, yeah that jerk just won't leave me alone." I moaned.

"Yeah, but you add gasoline to the spark."

"Yeah but he starts it."

"And you always rise up to his comments." Rocky finished.

"But I have to defend myself. You should hear some of the things he says to me."

"Just ignore him, and he won't enjoy it as much." Rocky began to munch on her 6-inch spicy Italian, while I sat and thought about Abercrombie and Fitch.

Our mall trip ended with me carrying ten bags, Rocky carrying twelve (all my stuff) to my car which already had sixteen bags in it from a previous shopping break.

"Well you should certainly wow the Palm Springs boys." Rocky sighed, flopping into my car.

"That was the idea." I laughed and headed home.

"Hi honey, how was your shopping trip?" my mom flopped down on my bed next to me where I had been painting my nails.

"It was great. Got a ton of new summer stuff." I smiled.

"Well good. But I noticed something today that might be a problem." My mom continued.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"You have a super big dance marathon or something written on the calendar that falls right on the day that we're leaving." My mom sighed.

"Oh shoot yeah I forgot about that." I groaned.

"Yeah, well you should call them and let Shake it Up know that you can't be there." My mom started to get up.

"What?! Mom I said it was super big for a reason! I have to be there! It's gonna air nationally!" I started to freak.

"Whoa whoa! I think Palm Springs is a little more important than Shake it Up, which you do every week." She reminded me.

"But this is special!" I explained. "We're gonna be dancing for hours and I'll be hangin with my friends and there will be amazing food!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you." My mom got up and left for bed.

"Ugh!" I got up and slammed my door shut.

The next day I walked over to Jeremy's apartment. I knocked on his door and hoped he wouldn't be at work. Instead I got Logan, shirtless. I caught my breath.

"What do you want?" he asked snottily.

"Uh….to talk to your dad." I was still recovering from the fact that Logan had a six pack.

"Why?" he sneered.

"Why do you care?" I growled.

"Whatever." He grumbled and let me in.

"Cece!" Jeremy walked into the entryway. "What brings you here?"

"Well kind of funny," I tried to sugar coat it, "I have this big Shake it Up dance thing that airs nationally on the day we're supposed to leave." I blurted the rest out quickly.

"Oh, well that is a problem." Jeremy looked thoughtful.

"Yeah and I just came to say I'm really sorry, but I can't go." I sighed. Logan started to cheer, but a look from his father shut him up. Good, if he hadn't shut up, I would've shut him up.

"But of course you have to come, this was for your whole family." He had a bright look on his face now. "I'll tell you what. I'll rearrange your ticket and have it transferred to the next day. You can fly out in the morning after your dance event."

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe how nice he was being.

"Yes I am!" he smiled

"Dad!" Logan whined.

"Quiet, Logan." He hushed him.

"I'll just call the airport and get that arranged." Jeremy grabbed his phone.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I cried.

"But wait." Jeremy stopped.

"What?" I asked, my hope fading again.

"I don't like the idea of you traveling alone for that long. You have to go through a five hour flight, a six hour layover, and a rental car trip. I don't think that's very safe for a sixteen year old girl to do on her own." Jeremy shook his head.

"Oh come on, Jeremy." I pleaded. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Cece, but I don't want to put you in danger or make your mother worry." Jeremy sighed. I knew how much my mom had been looking forward to this trip. I had to get there. She would be devastated if I didn't come. Then I remembered something.

"Jeremy?" I looked up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Aren't youth plane tickets easier to change than adults?"

"I believe so yes."

"So changing my mom's would be hard."

"It would be very difficult." He agreed. I couldn't believe what I was about to say. I must really love my mom.

"But changing Logan's would be simple." I added. Everything got quiet.

"What are you saying?" Logan asked fearfully.

"I guess," I grimaced and I almost thought I might cry, "Logan can come with me."

"What?!" Logan flipped out.

"That's an excellent idea!" Jeremy exclaimed. He picked up his phone again.

"I am not going with Cece." Logan said.

"Yes you are." Jeremy smiled. "You and Cece will be safer together, and Cece will get to do her dance marathon. Wonderful idea, Cece."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"This is so unfair." Logan groaned.

"I'm sure you'll have a better time you'd expect." Jeremy patted Logan on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you should be happy you get to fly with me." I flicked my hair behind my shoulders.

"Exactly." Jeremy began to talk on his phone.

"I have to go." I mouthed to Jeremy. He nodded. I turned to Logan.

"Pick me up at my apartment at eight that morning and we'll head to the airport." I told him.

"Do I have a choice?" he grumbled.

"Nope." I smiled and let myself out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Logan's POV:

I could not believe this. Cece unfairly volunteered me to travel across the country with her for a whole two days. Great. I'd have hours to hear about manicures, tanning, and dancing costumes. Oh joy!

"Okay, son, we'll see you down there in three days." My dad patted my back, grabbed his suitcases, and opened the door.

"Dad?" I stopped him.

"What?" he looked back.

"Be safe." I did really care about him.

"The same for you. Take care of Cece." He nodded and closed the door behind him. Now I had the whole apartment to myself to pack. I grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. Of course Shake it Up had to be on and Rocky and Cece were doing their stupid dance marathon thing. Thanks a lot Cece, for holding everything up, thus causing me to have to be your babysitter.

Cece's POV:

After that marathon, I was pooped. Rocky and I were the last ones standing, more technically, me. I'm the best. Anyways, I hit the sack the minute I got home.

"Uh, Cece?" I was being tapped.

"Mm?" I sat up and brushed my tangled hair out of my face.

"It's time to go." It was Logan.

"Shoot!" I jumped up. "I need to get dressed, eat breakfast, and- wait a second," I turned to Logan, "what are you doing in my room?"

"Getting you up." He rolled his eyes.

"Well get out! I hate it when people come in without knocking." I hissed.

"I did knock."

"Whatever." I pushed him out.

"We need to leave in twenty minutes!" he called from the living room.

"I know!" I called back.

I ran into the kitchen to grab a quick bowl of cereal.

"We need to be at the airport in fifteen minutes." Logan warned.

"If we leave now, I'm getting food at the airport." I grabbed my bags.

"Come on!" We rushed out the door, locked it, and headed for the parking lot.

"You brought your car, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, now get in!" he practically shoved me into his car. We hopped on the freeway and sped towards the airport.

"What airline are we taking?" I asked him.

"Frontier." He said, not looking up from the road.

"Yay! The ones with the cute animals on the tail wing!" I clapped my hands.

"How would you know that?" he asked me.

"Know what?" I wondered.

"That Frontier had the animals on the tail wing."

"I pay attention to stuff, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"To airplanes?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

Logan's POV:

Now if someone had told me that Cece Jones knows anything about airplanes I would've laughed in their faces. But here she was telling me something about an airline that had taken me years to remember and she said it with such ease.

"Here we are." We pulled up into the long term parking garage and grabbed our bags from the trunk.

"I love flying." Cece headed for the sky bridge that led across to the actual building.

"Wait up." I ran after her, surprised at her speed.

"You were the one rushing us." She pointed out.

"I'm also the one carrying my bags plus some of yours." I added.

"Sure, blame it all on me." Cece grumbled as we entered the building and went to check our bags. Standing in line was horrible. Everyone was taking forever. But finally it was our turn. We chucked our suitcases onto the scale.

"Well, where are we going today?" the scale attendant asked us.

"Palm Springs." Cece practically was dancing with excitement. Her curly hair was bouncing around with her. It was kinda cute.

"Well that is a very romantic place." The attendant smiled.

"Oh….um, we're not, I'm not-" Cece began to stutter and looked over at me for help.

"Oh, we're…." but I couldn't think of what to call us. We weren't siblings, though we almost had been, we weren't a couple (ew never), so what were we?

"Have a nice trip." I heard the attendant tell us and we were waved on to security.

"Way to help me out there." Cece elbowed me.

"I didn't know what to say." I said in frustration.

"Obviously you never do." Cece mumbled and charged over to the shortest security line. Luckily, security went faster than usual and it was Cece's turn in not too long. Her carry on and purse went through fine, but she didn't. She was asked to walk through the body scanner three times, each time it making beeping noises. "It's my hairpin." She told them and removed her pin, handing it to me. She walked though again, this time it was a breeze. I tossed her the pin and walked through with no problem. We scooped up our carry ons and went to put our shoes back on.

"Your feet are tiny." I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Yes, thank you, for pointing out something so totally useless." She stood up quickly.

"I meant they're smaller than normal." I tried to save myself.

"Just drop it." There was a moment where we stopped to breathe, but soon, Cece was yanking my arm out of its socket.

"What now?" I sighed.

"I see our gate!" she grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the huge hallway. Her hand was warm in mine, small, easy to hold, and her fingers were slim and delicate. But, like I cared. She pulled me into the waiting area for our gate, only to see a notice flashing on the board telling us that our flight was delayed for snow clearing on the runway. We had two hours to kill. "It's hard to believe it's snowing here and we're flying for five hours to go to a place where it's eighty-something degrees and sunny."

"Yeah it is pretty weird." We set our stuff down by two seats and headed back out into the open hallway.

"So, what do you want to do for two hours?" Cece looked around. All of sudden, her eyes lit up.

"What?" I asked, starting to smile.

"Icecream!" she pointed to a little icecream cart a few terminals down.

"You want some?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Yeah!" she reminded me of a cute little kid.

"What happened to a dancer's diet?" I asked with a smirk.

"What happened to a sweet tooth?" she laughed and pushed me towards the cart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Logan's POV:

Cece contentedly licked her icecream as I munched on a container of dibs. Her icecream cone was bigger than she was and she was hacking that thing down no problem. We were sitting at the runway overlook, right by Panda Express so we could be first in line at lunch time. It was silent for a few moments, with only airport sounds in the background like speaker announcements and rolling baggage. But soon, Cece spoke up.

"A Southwest just landed." She nudged me.

"A what?" I was startled out of my thoughts.

"A Southwest. You know, the red and blue ones?" she looked at me with a 'no duh' look.

"I know what Southwest looks like." I told her. She just shrugged.

"I never fly Southwest." She told me.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"Southwest has a lot more accidents than airlines like United and Alaska."

"Oh."

"Like there was one where the pilot didn't land it soon enough and it drove off into a field." Cece said in between licks.

"How did you know that?"

"Ever heard of the news?" she stood up and walked closer to the window.

"Okay," I saw a new plane land, "what airline does that belong to?" I knew I had her stumped because it was a Horizon propeller plane. Any normal person would say Horizon except that Horizon belongs to and is sponsored by Alaska. She would never get this one.

"It's a Horizon propeller, sometimes used to transport the Beavers of Ducks football teams from Oregon, except their planes have their logos all over it, and it belongs to Alaska. Those kinds of planes are most likely to lose pressure in the cabin." She spouted out. I was stunned. I stood and walked up next to her just as she finished her treat.

"Where do you learn all this stuff?" I asked.

"Well some I get from the news, but most of it I got from Rocky and I's flight to Japan." I explained. "I forgot a book and the wifi was out, so I just took down an airport pamphlet from the back of the seat and read everything."

"Interesting." I burst out laughing.

"Oh, haha Little Scooter, but at least I know more than how to board a half pipe." Cece smirked at me, turned, and started heading for the bathroom.

Cece's POV:

Ha, I just told him! Okay, maybe that wasn't my greatest comeback, and I admit, the whole airplane thing is a little geeky, but still, he shouldn't laugh at me! I headed for the bathroom. I turned back to look at Logan, making sure he knew where I was going and bumped into a really cute boy.

"Oops, sorry." I bent down to scoop up some miscellaneous things that had fallen out of my purse.

"It's cool. My name is Trent." He smiled at me.

"Oh no!" I looked down. "Your backpack kinda opened." I quickly began to help him throw stuff back into it. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He laughed. "My flight is leaving soon, gotta run, but it was nice meeting you!" he called as he ran off. Great, I scared him away. Logan walked over to me.

"Smooooth." He laughed.

"Yeah thanks a lot." I muttered.

"Hey uh, are those our tickets?" he asked pointing to the tickets in our hand.

"Yeah why?" I asked as he looked at them.

"It says our gate is E17 not E71. Nice going Cece, our plane could be leaving anytime now and we're all the way across the airport from our actual gate!" he started yelling.

"Sorry!" I cried and we raced back to the terminal waiting area, grabbed our bags, and started running for the other gate. We ran on moving sidewalks, down stairs, and through tons of people, finally making it to gate E17, just as it was almost done boarding.

"You have tickets?" the attendant asked.

"Yes we do." I handed her our tickets, she ripped off the ends, and handed them back.

"Enjoy your flight." She smiled and we raced down the connector, to the plane.

We sank into our seats just in time. The seat belt sign came on and the plane was being pulled into position. I fastened my seat belt. Logan was in the middle seat, I had the window haha, and there was an extra seat at the aisle. The plane turned and was now facing straight down the runway.

"I hate this part." I whispered to myself.

"Why?" Logan must've heard me.

"We're just sitting here. It's like everything is holding its breath." Right as I finished the plane's engines rumbled. And we began to shoot down the runway. I was thrown up against the seat and my hands clutched the arm rests. Sure I liked flying, but it still wasn't natural. Then, I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was the sensational feeling of the wheels leaving the ground, the force of being pulled into the sky, the diagonal position of the plane forcing you back against your seat. "I love this."

"You like landing too?" Logan asked as everyone began to settle from takeoff.

"Even better." I smiled. Then I got serious. "Don't talk to me, look at me, or breathe on me and we should be good until we land." I laid out the rules.

"No big loss for me." He grumbled to me and turned to face the empty seat. Good. I sighed and unlocked my iPhone. I had six new messages from Rocky. She's probably wondering where we are right now. Her messages read this:

-where are you?

-your house is being watched (by me) ;)

-are you on the plane yet?

-did you eat lunch?

-send some pics of the sky!

-who's sitting in your row?

I smiled. Rocky was always so talkative even on text. I texted back a simple, "on the plane, send pics later lunch was good." I clicked out of messages and put on A League of Their Own. I love old movies. This was my all time favorite even though I thought the Peaches should have won.

Logan's POV:

Sleep didn't come as easily to me on a plane as in my bed at home. Cece was watching something on her phone and that left me with nothing to do and no one to talk to. I shut my eyes, then opened them again. I turned to my left, then my right. When I turned back to my left, I caught a glimpse of Cece watching A League of Their Own. Wasn't that like an old classic? Okay, it was made in the nineties, but that counts as old to me. My mom loved that movie. She would watch every Tuesday evening over dinner with me. Now that she wasn't around, I hadn't seen it in years. Cece was at the part where they were chasing the train. I forgot how much I liked this movie. Then Cece looked over to me all of a sudden.

"Need something?" she said in a snotty voice.

"Yeah I need you to get an attitude adjustment." I huffed and turned over.

"Didn't you bring something to do?" she asked like she didn't care.

"I wouldn't be lowering myself to be watching your lame movie if I had brought something." I scoffed.

"This is a classic. I love it." She hissed, then returned her attention to her phone screen leaving me to draw puppies on my hand with my spare pen. Fun times.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cece's POV:

The plane ride could not have been more boring. The movie didn't last me the whole way so I decided to text Rocky.

-_Hey Z, what's shakin?_

**-at Crusty's, u?**

_-on a stupid plane_

**-not having a good time?**

_-Logan is with me, what'd u xpect?_

**-he annoying u?**

_-Well, his presence is enough_

**-really Cece?**

_-Wut? He's such a butt!_

**-give him a chance**

_-I thought u hated him!_

**-just cause we broke up doesn't mean I hate him**

_-it would be so much easier if u did_

**-for u?**

_-yes!_

**-anyways, focus on exciting things. U r gonna get an awesome tan!**

_-Yeah, I'm excited for that!_

**-how long till u land?**

_-I actually thought it would be sooner than this_

**-how long have u been in the air?**

_-something like two hours and five minutes_

**-that's not that long**

_-it feels like 80 years_

**-u exaggerate too much**

_-do not! _

**-gtg, time 2 eat, txt ya later!**

_-txt back asap!_

So that was it. Rocky was leaving me with nothing to do. I switched out of messages on my phone and flicked over to the camera. I opened up the window shade and snapped a few pics of looking down at the clouds. It was pretty cool. After that, I locked my phone, slipped it back in my purse, and tried to sleep.

Logan's POV:

I woke to the sound of the speaker system making noise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We had some delays because of lightning, but we believe we should land in New York City at about five eastern time." The speaker clicked off and I sat back. But then a panic seized me. Did the pilot just say New York? He couldn't have. It must've been a mistake. I turned over and shook Cece awake.

"What is it goat face?" she growled.

"I'll look over that one for the sake of the moment." I hissed.

"What's going on?" she sounded nervous. She must've seen the panic in my eyes.

"I think the pilot just said we're going to New York."

"That can't be right. You probably heard wrong." She sighed.

"No I heard it loud and clear."

"Then he must have made a mistake." She seemed so chill about all this. I summoned a flight attendant over.

"Excuse me, where did the pilot say we were landing in?" I tried to sound calm.

"New York City." The bubbly attendant smiled.

"Maybe you should let everyone know that that was a mistake." I offered some advice.

"That was no mistake, son. We're landing in New York in about half an hour." She looked at us cautiously. I turned to look at Cece. Her mouth slowly opened wide. "Is there a problem?" the attendant asked cautiously.

"No everything is fine." Cece smiled sweetly, regaining her composure. The attendant smiled and headed down the aisle.

"What is the matter with you?" I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! We should have told the attendant, maybe she could've helped us!" I freaked.

"If we had told her, they would've called my mom and your dad."

"That's the point! We need their help to get on a plane that actually takes us to Palm Springs!" I whisper yelled to her.

"If they tell our parents, we'll be in so much trouble." She complained.

"No we won't, it was an accident. They mixed up our tickets, not us."

"Yeah….." she mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault, was it?" I looked at her.

"Ok, I think we did have the right tickets, but when I bumped into that kid, we accidentally switched them up." She blurted.

"So this is your fault!" I couldn't believe how irresponsible she was.

Cece's POV:

Why was he yelling at me? It wasn't my fault. Except it kinda was. But still, I was gonna find a way to get to Palm Springs without calling my mom. I knew that if she found out, I was gonna be grounded for years, and maybe even off Shake it Up.

"So how do you expect to come up with the money for two plane tickets all the way across the United States?" Logan whispered to me as we began our descent.

"It's called a credit card." I smiled deviously.

"Which neither of us own." He grumbled.

"But I have one with me." I pulled out a Visa card from my sparkly clutch wallet.

"Who did you steal from?" he asked in alarm.

"Oh relax, it's my mom's. She left her Visa with me in case of emergencies." I laughed at his face.

"So she has no credit card with her in Palm Springs?"

"No, she has her American Express." I explained.

"But still, she probably doesn't have enough money in her account to pay for plane tickets." He reminded me.

"Shoot, you're probably right." I muttered.

"Excuse me? Did you just say I was right?" he asked in a fake surprised tone.

"Lay off your jokes and focus." I felt like punching him.

"We need to tell my dad." He told me.

"No, my mom would ground me for forever, take me off Shake it Up, and throw away all my designer shoes." I freaked. "We'll figure this out ourselves."

"But what do we tell our parents when we land? They're expecting us in Palm Springs in about an hour." Logan sighed.

"Tell them we're still in Chicago." I thought up quickly. "Tell them there was some kind of delay and that our plane won't be leaving for like a few hours."

"You plan to buy our way across the USA in a few hours?" he hissed.

"No, but tell them a few hours so they don't worry, then keep adding on time every time they call." I smiled at my ingenious plan.

"That's an awful plan." He muttered under his breath as we taxied to our gate. We entered the airport and immediately ran to the baggage carousel. Bags rolled around the conveyor belt.

"Why aren't ours coming?" I was starting to panic. All my cute clothes and shoes and stuff was in my bag.

"You bumped into the kid after we checked our bags." Logan sighed.

"Yeah so?" I looked at him expecting answers.

"So they flew to Palm Springs with our plane. And we get that kid's luggage." He grumbled. "You said his name was Trent, right?" He reached over and began checking names on the baggage.

"So my clothes are gone?" I screeched.

"Oh please, I don't need a diva moment right now." Logan complained as he pulled a big blue suitcase off the conveyor belt and set it beside me. "This is Trent's. We should take it with us wherever we're going so eventually we can get it back to him."

"He better keep mine safe then too." I warned as we made our way out to the curb.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Cece's POV:

We stood at the curb, watching cars pull in and out, picking up different people. Unfortunately, there was no car for us. Logan sat down on Trent's suitcase and I picked the polish off my nails.

"So, Cece, got an ingenious plan for getting us money, a flight to Palm Springs, and food?" he asked with a frustrated tone.

"I'm not the A student here." I defended myself looking at Logan.

"Well I'm not the one who got us into this mess." He grumbled.

"Well, we still have a couple bucks in our wallets and my mom's credit card. That should be enough for dinner tonight."

"The credit card is really what will help us." He said.

"Yeah, but we should refrain from using it as much as possible." I reminded.

"The best thing to do is stay in the airport." He began going over things in his head.

"That won't help us at all!" I cried.

"What?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Staying in the airport? How would we get money then?" I sighed.

"How would we get money anyways?" he grumbled.

"I know some people." I immediately shot up.

"People with money?" he looked hopeful.

"Yeah, and a lot of it!" I started getting excited.

"Who?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Shake it Up New York." I smiled. With that I turned and marched back into the airport and walked up to a transportation desk.

"May I help you?" the employee asked.

"Yes I would like to call a car." I tried to sound important.

"Alright, pick you up here?"

"Yes, and make it a nice one." I added.

"A limo, then?"

"Hm, yeah that sounds good." I handed him the Visa card and before I knew it I was being told my limo driver was fifteen minutes from the airport. I thanked the man and walked back over to Logan who was looking at me skeptically.

"What did you do?" he asked carefully.

"I called us a car."

"Are you insane?!"

"No, are you?" I gave him a look. "I'm the one getting us to Palm Springs because I have TV connections so if you can't be nice, shut it."

"So we're going to Shake it Up New York studios?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I'll make a deal with the host or CEO or something and get us a couple bucks to fly across the country." I smiled at my brilliance.

"Cause they'll totally just give you money for nothing." He laughed at me.

"I'll think of something." I mumbled. Just then, his phone started ringing.

"It's my dad!" he freaked. "I'm have to tell him." He looked at me.

"Don't! I've got this under control!" I hissed as he answered the phone.

Logan's POV:

"Hey, Dad!" I answered the phone, trying to sound happy and calm. I was neither of those things.

"Hi Logan." His voice rang through the phone. "Your plane landed, but we don't see you. Where are you guys?"

"Hold on a sec." I muffled the cell into my jacket and turned to Cece. "Yeah we'll just tell them there's a delay, except for the fact that our plane has landed there and they're wondering where we are!" I yelled at her.

"Chill, I got this." She slipped the phone out of my hand and held it against her ear.

"Yeah, hi Jeremy." She began to talk. "Yeah, my alarm went off late and traffic was terrible." What was she saying? "No, don't worry about us, we'll just spend our New Years here." What?! "Yeah we'll be safe. Have a good time." She hung up and handed the phone back to me.

"What did you say?" I freaked.

"I told him we missed our plane and that we'd just spend New Years in Chicago." She shrugged.

"But-"

"Relax," she shouldered her purse. "I have this all worked out in my mind. We'll get tickets back to Chicago, that'll be cheaper. Then, we'll just wait there and pretend like we never left." She smiled.

"This is all way too insane." I moaned.

"It's fine. We have a total of eight days to find a way home before my mom and your dad get back. That should be plenty of time." She started walking to the doors.

"So what are we doing for dinner and a place to sleep?" I wondered aloud.

"We'll worry about that stuff later. Right now, we have a car to catch."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cece's POV:

"You failed to tell me it was a limo!" shouted Logan as we hurtled down the freeway in our sleek, black limousine.

"Shh! The driver will wonder why you're yelling at me. In order to make this a success, we have to act like we're comfortable and used to doing this." I lectured.

"Relax, the privacy screen is up, he won't hear a thing." Logan sighed and flopped back into the booth like seat. I raided the mini fridge and filled a champagne glass with sparkling cider. Sipping it contentedly, I stared out the window as Manhattan loomed into view. Everyone looked hurried. Some people pushed others, and some were pushed. In the few books I had read, all described Manhattan as big, but tightly packed and very easy to navigate compared to LA. This didn't look easy to navigate. I turned away from the window, hoping I looked more calm than I felt.

We arrived at the dance studio at 7 in the evening eastern time. I hopped out of the limo while our driver held the door. He gave Logan his card and drove off.

"Well I would keep this for a time of need, but I doubt we'll be able to afford that again." Logan pointed to the retreating limo and started to walk to the nearest trash bin, but I snatched the card from his hands and dropped it into my purse.

"We would manage the money issue and bite if we really needed him." I scolded as we entered and were greeted by a receptionist.

"How may I help you?" she bubbled.

"Hi, I'm Cece Jones, I'm a dancer for Shake It Up Chicago and I was hoping to catch Jackson Brooks here. Do you know if he's still rehearsing?" I asked carefully. Logan gave me a look that said "What the heck are you doing?"

"According to this schedule, Jackson should still be here, you'll find him down this left hall and in studio seven." She pointed down a hall.

"Thank you so much." I grabbed Logan and yanked him down the hall.

"Who's Jackson?" Logan asked as we kept our eyes peeled for studio seven.

"An old friend." I mumbled, concentrating on the door numbers.

"Friend?" Logan asked skeptically.

"Okay, we had a little thing going, but he got transferred here and became a big shot and all and now he's a lead dancer here. We still talk now and then online, but he has some big connections and he still adores me, so I'm hoping he'll pull one for us." I finished as we came to a halt in front of studio seven. I pushed open the door and walked over to the side and stood by the makeup tables. The set had basically the same layout as Chicago's had, but bigger, of course. The song was pumpy and upbeat and I tapped my foot to keep time. I focused on the dancers and spotted Jackson immediately. He was still super hot and he had gotten taller. I had forgotten how good a dancer he was. The song finished and all the dancers turned to Jackson as he yelled,

"Take five, everyone!" he sauntered off the stage and over to me.

"Well if it isn't my little red." He smirked and bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hm, hey Jackson." I gave him a sticky sweet smile.

"I have to say, I am surprised to see you here. Didn't think you'd come up here for at least another month." he said.

"Cece, what's he talking about you coming up here in a month?" Logan turned to me.

"Who's this, your boyfriend." Jackson turned to Logan with an angry look in his eye.

"No, Jackson, that's Logan. He's just…well an acquaintance. Listen, Jackson we have to make this quick. Logan and I here are in a tight cinch. We were supposed to fly to Palm Springs for New Years, but sorta switched tickets with a guy at the airport and we ended up here. Do you think you could hook us up with a trip back to Chicago?" I asked hurriedly.

"Whoa, you are in a cinch." He chuckled. "I can get you tickets to Chicago no problem." He waved his hand signaling the no problem gesture.

"Great!" I smiled.

"If," he continued.

"If? We don't have time for "ifs". I moaned.

"But you'd do anything for me. After everything we had together, I know I can count on you." He smiled. "As I was saying, if you stick around for the Shake It Up New York New Years festival and do the countdown dance with us." Shoot. I had done the Chicago countdown dance once and Rocky and I swore never to do it again. The outfits were super immodest and the dance was very flashy. We were uncomfortable the whole night. We even were asked to pizza after by some of the guys and were being constantly stared at, which isn't always bad, but it wasn't just teen guys looking. It was everyone. I looked up at Jackson.

"Jackson, the countdown dance isn't really my thing." I shook my head.

"Then neither is getting back to Chicago anytime soon." He mocked.

"Couldn't I just stay for the dance, but not do it?" I pleaded.

"Nope, the outfit and everything. I've been waiting to dance with you again for so long, and that outfit is the perfect thing to do it in." he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll stay, but you better hook us up with some nice arrangements until then or I won't stay. I'm persuasive and can eventually get back without your help. So don't disappoint me." I hissed.

"Good. I'll call my driver and have him take you to Hilton for the week. Sound nice?" Jackson opened his phone.

"It should do." I looked at my nails. Inside, I wanted to scream. The Hilton Hotel was the fanciest, nicest, plushest hotel ever with the greatest view! Ah!

"Should I have my agent book you a crown suite, or just a regular?" Jackson looked up.

"Better be the crown suite. I don't want to even look at him during my stay there." I motioned to Logan.

"Likewise." Logan grumbled.

"And all this is on me." Jackson smiled. "Hope you enjoy your stay."

"We will try." I started to back towards the door, because I knew what was coming.

"Cece, why don't you come to lunch with me?" Jackson followed me.

"I'm tired from flying and need to settle in, but I'll call if anything opens up." I grabbed Logan's hand. He looked up at me and frowned, his face turning pink.

"Plus, I promised Logan we could go to the skate park after he takes me shopping." I giggled. Logan looked at me like I'd gone insane. I nudged him in a "play along" kind of way.

"Yes, Cece and her shopping." He smiled, suddenly getting it.

"Ah, well call me right away, and I want to see you down at the studio tomorrow by 3 to start practicing that dance." Jackson turned and headed for his dressing room.

Logan's POV:

Right after Jackson left, Cece dropped my hand and the sticky sweet act. We made our way out the door and back down the hallway.

"Some friend." I teased.

"Okay, so he still likes me." She growled. "But I hate him, he's such a player. And you better be thankful that I accepted that dance offer to get us home, cause that is no picnic." She marched out the front door and up to yet another limo, with the driver holding a card with our name on it.

"Is it that bad?" I asked as we joined in with Manhattan traffic.

"It's worse than bad." She shuddered.

"So how come he's all stuck up like that?" I asked her.

"You mean Jackson? Oh, his dad owns Hollister. Yeah, owns the whole thing. Nice huh?" Cece gasped.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"Rocky is probably freaking out, I haven't checked my phone since we landed!" she cried.

"And I promised to call Dad back!" I freaked. We both flipped open our phones and talked to our loved ones.

"Yep, we're back at Cece's place, munching on popcorn." I tried to sound happy. "Kay, bye Dad." I hung up.

"Rocky is busy, but she said to call her back soon. I definitely will. She has to hear this." Cece exclaimed.

"So what did Jackson mean that he was gonna see you up here in a month?" I asked.

"Okay, so I got offered a promotion to Shake it Up New York. No biggie." She shrugged.

"Yes, biggie!" I cried. "You're moving up here?!"

"No! I refused. Everyone still thinks I'm gonna change my mind, but I won't. I love Chicago too much." She was drinking another sprite now.

"Did you tell anyone?" I wondered.

"No, didn't want them to tell me I should go. I know Rocky would have." She explained.

"Well nice thinking about getting him to back off my hanging all over me. That really worked." I told her as we exited the car.

"Thanks." She tightened her jacket.

"And that thing about me taking you shopping that was funny." I laughed.

"I wasn't joking then. After we settle in, you're coming to Abercrombie and Fitch." She turned and flounced into the Hilton, leaving me wondering what goes through her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Cece's POV:

The Hilton didn't disappoint to say the least. I flounced through the doors, trying to act like I deserved to be here. Immediately the door was held open for me by a bellhop. He held it for Logan too, who came up behind me quickly. We entered the lobby and were greeted by giantess chandeliers, grand staircases, sweeping ceilings, tasseled curtains, and a fountain. I could get used to this. Logan and I stepped up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist looked us over skeptically. I realized we probably looked like street kids from traveling so much. She probably was wary of practical jokes.

"Ernie Brooks arranged for our room here." I tossed my hair and added, "I'm a dancer on Shake it Up." That was the trick.

"Of course! Here is your key. Do you have any bags?" she smiled and handed Logan our key card.

"No, but we will soon." I giggled.

"Marcus will show you to your room." She said as a tall, cute attendant stepped up and motioned to the elevator.

"Thank you." Logan smiled.

"Enjoy your stay." The receptionist looked back to her computer.

I was glad we had Marcus to show us to our room, because if we didn't, we would've gotten lost. He took our keycard and opened our door for us. We stepped into a wide entry hall, leading to two coat closets. After that, we came to a bedroom suite on opposite sides, and the hall dead ended into the living space, which the bedrooms connected to. Nice. Logan tipped Marcus and we stood in the hall breathing in the smell of new bedding.

"Nice place." Logan looked over at me.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"I won't judge you for five minutes if you explore if you won't judge me." He smiled.

"Deal! This is so cool!" I screamed and raced for the left bedroom.

Logan's POV:

Cece screamed and ran for the left bedroom and I dashed into the right. The bed was a master king size, what else? There was a huge walk-in closet and your own little library. The bathroom was the best part. You entered and on your right was the shower with three showerheads and a TV set into the stone wall. On your left was toilet stall with a phone and whatever else you might want while peeing. Heated toilets seats were not out of the question here. Then the room got bigger and opened into the sink area. There were two, both with makeup mirrors and stools and hairdryers built into the wall. At the end was the tub which was triangle shaped and on one side was a TV and stereo system controls for music in the bathroom. Cece was probably gonna faint. I could hear her squealing in the other room. I laughed and came back into the bedroom and entered the living space from my room. It was open and the curtains were silk and flowing. Flatscreen and iPhone docking station were there as well. We had an amazing patio which had a hot tub on it! Cece was rushing around the hot tub, jumping in excitement.

"Wanna get in?" I laughed at her.

"Yes!"

"Then do it." I couldn't wait to push her in.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She grumbled.

"Shopping time?" I groaned.

"Yep!" she giggled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Every time she touched me it felt like I was getting zapped by electricity. It was weird. She laughed and raced down the hotel hall, passing room after room, dragging me with her. I'm athletic, I can handle this, but I wanna beat her. I love to see here mad. It makes her hair look like it's on fire. I started running super fast, passed her, and now I was dragging her. "Logan slow down!" she screeched as we rounded a corner as the elevators came into view.

"The elevators are closing!" I yelled back to her.

"So slow down and wait for the next one!" she yelled back.

"We can make it!" I yelled and plunged into the elevator and she threw herself in just as the doors closed. She came smacking into me and we slammed against the wall. Her chest was touching mine and I could feel her heavy breathing as the elevator started its trip down.

"Way to nearly kill me." She sighed and brushed herself off as she stepped off of me.

"Always my pleasure." I teased. She rolled her eyes. We stood in silence for a few minutes, catching our breath. Then I said something I really wish I hadn't. "So are you going to go out to dinner sometime with Jackson?" I couldn't help it. The idea of Cece with that jerk gave me shivers.

"No, why?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Just curious." I mumbled as we stepped into the lobby and headed for the door.

"Jackson isn't my type." She inhaled sharply as the jagged cold air cut threw her throat.

"You should buy a bigger coat too." I advised.

"Already planned to." She started walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Shopping." She looked back at me.

"Didn't you call the car?" I asked.

"Nope, we're doing things just like everyone else. We're taking the subway." She smiled and kept walking. Dang that girl wants things her way. I raced after her.


End file.
